1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latching mechanisms and, particularly, to a battery cover latching mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are used to provide power to portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones. Battery cover latching assemblies are usually provided to secure battery within portable electronic devices.
A typical battery cover latching assembly for an electronic device usually includes a battery cover and latching means, e.g., a locking pin latching into a locking hole. The battery cover can be detachably mounted to a housing of portable electronic devices using the latching means.
However, removal of the battery cover may require a strong force, which may damage the locking pin.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.